Nick Lucas Loves
by SemperSursum
Summary: Nick Lucas loves a couple of things and it's funny how it's all because of her. JONAS.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own JONAS, just my overactive but now on sleep mode imagination.

* * *

**Nick Lucas Loves **

_"We cannot really love anybody with whom we never laugh."_  
_-Agnes Repplier_

**_He loves his locker._**

It wasn't extraordinary. It was as bleak and as plain as anyone else's. Stella's lockers are a different story though.

He's known for being neat and organized but his locker was nowhere near the word 'clean'. There are even wrappers of spearmint caught in between his notebooks whenever he takes them out. And he likes it that way.

To him, what were in his locker at the moment are little reminders of the on-going year. His locker is crammed with books and papers on American history. Fountain pens and unsharpened pencils roll to the floor whenever he opens it. There are also crumpled notes at the back. He doesn't dare to take them out though. They were memories that made their way on paper. Some good, some bad. He had once heard that nostalgia's only good when you're old but he likes it. Besides, if he can recall, most of the notes were to his previous wasn't the main reason he loves his locker though.

It was because it was right beside _hers. _

He could always talk to her by the lockers. He could always count on her to be there during breaks. Needless to say, he got to know her little by little just by standing near her whenever she takes out Algebra books from her locker and she always beams at him whenever she does.

It was because of his locker that he saw Macy Misa more clearly. Not as a crazy fangirl but a girl he could actually like and probably, love.

**_He loves his camera._**

It was a birthday present from her. She gave it to him two days before his actual birth date because she had a game scheduled in another state and can't celebrate with them. He was disappointed at first at not having her over for his birthday but he can't do anything about it. It was their championship game and she promised to bag the trophy for him. Obviously, that made him grin like a goofball but he didn't mind.

The camera was a Polaroid, the one where it prints out the picture after you take it. He could never forget the first one he took, simply because it was the most beautiful out of all the pictures he has ever taken in his entire life.

It was actually days after when he finally got to use it. She was sitting by the window of the school's laboratory. Her head was propped up against her left hand and her brown curls dangled so perfectly that he didn't feel the need to tuck it behind her hair. The sunlight gave her such an ethereal glow that it would be such a shame for it to go away so he did whatever he can to preserve the moment. He took out the camera from his plaid sling bag. The soft click made her look at his direction with a sweet smile gracing her lips. He fretted when it came out all black and she had to calm him down. A few minutes later, she was already holding a perfect picture of her self. A comfortable silence enveloped them and only communicated through their smiles. He earned a soft kiss on the cheeks a few seconds before a teammate called her out for practice. Even when she was out of the door, he stayed glued to his place.

Give it to her to make something so perfect turn out to be so much more.

**_He loves his guitar._**

It was dark blue and it was their favorite color. It wasn't the most expensive guitar he has ever bought and it wasn't custom made either. It didn't have a brand name actually. He just bought it off the street just so he could sing to her. It may have been cheap but it did sound better than most of the acoustic guitars in his collection.

How he has come to love it started a few minutes after he paid the man selling it for two hundred bucks. They were walking down the street after grabbing a burger down at the local deli. He can't help but think how her shoulders kept on brushing against his. He had been taking glances at the petite brunette beside him. They practically look like a couple down the street and that made him smile to himself.

When she suggested to sit down by a bench nearby, he didn't hesitate and said 'yes' too eagerly. Conveniently, he had been able to buy the guitar just a few paces away. He has promised himself that this was the day he was going to say it through a song, of course. He tried practicing it with his brothers but he just managed to mash it all out. He was good with words but when it comes to her, he always comes short. After all, they just had to smile to understand each other. So singing it instead was a very sensible option when Joe suggested it after he gave up on practice.

"Nick, what are you up to?" She has asked him with a smile starting to form on her lips. She eyed the guitar he just bought from top to bottom and her grin widened. Once she seemed to settle down on the white-painted bench. He started strumming 'Just Friends'.

'_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen.'_

It was one of her favorite songs, he knew that. She didn't know it was inspired by her though. When he finished, he hoped she got what he was trying to say. She stood up and walked towards him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, sporting a sweet smile.

"You really are such a hopeless romantic, Nick Lucas." He didn't get to say anything else since her vanilla-flavored lips crashed on his.

**_He loves his Macy Misa the most though._**

How could he not? She wasn't his type at all but it's love. It's inevitable, falling for her. And right now, he couldn't help staring at her picture in his locker. He was waiting for her volleyball practice to finish, just like a boyfriend should. He smirked once he saw her out of the shower room. Yes, indeed, how could he not?

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked her once she was in ear-shot. She gave him gave a quick peck which meant she was. He slung his guitar over his shoulder, and placed a hand on the small of her back.

And they walked down the empty halls with goofy grins and content.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it? Good? Terrible? And another question, what's fluff? :) I don't think this is considered a one-shot since it's quite drabble-y. Well, a long drabble. Reviews would be wonderful. :D

Anyway, how did you all spend your Christmas eve? I spent mine watching Victoria's Secret 2010 Fashion Show on Starworld. Awesome, right? Hahahaha.


End file.
